Sue's Mansion: Dark Moon
by IsmaelandLuigi21
Summary: A sequel to Sue's Mansion. No flames and bad reviews allowed and would be reported.
1. Chapter 1

It is a spooky night as bats flies around the dark moon. Hermey's brother Mermey has been researching ghosts in Evershade Valley, with some assistance from his friendly Greenies as a matter of fact. Most of them are playing around at his lab of course. Outside, King Boo came out of nowhere and shatters the dark moon. The moon breaks into six pieces and scattering them to each Mansion of the valley, the once friendly ghosts become aggressive.

"The ghosts are about to destroy my lab" said Mermey. "I better get out of right now"

Mermey runs away from his lab. At a windy night in Sue's new mansion, Sue, who is at home sleeping with her TV on, wakes up when she hears the static.

"I wonder what's going on with the TV" said Sue.

She was about to change the channel until Mermey suddenly appears on her TV scaring her.

"Sue!" said Mermey on TV. "I need your help! It's an emergency!"

"What is it, Mermey?" Sue asked.

"The ghosts have gone hostile!" said Mermey asked.

"That can't be good" said Sue.

"Ah… What are you doing on the floor?" Mermey on TV asked.

"Nothing" said Sue.

"Never mind that" said Mermey. "I'm preparing the Pixelator!"

"I don't want to go there" said Sue.

"Hold still, young feller!" said Mermey on TV. "Here we goooo!"

The pixelator came out of the TV and pixelized Sue. At the bunker, the camera turns on, Sue came out via the Pixelator and falls down.

"Greetings, Sue!" said Mermey. "I knew our paths would cross again. You seem a bit tense, son. Relax! We're perfectly safe here in this impenetrable bunker"

"I have never been there before" said Sue. "I didn't know you were here"

"Anyhoo, it's been too long, my boy!" said Mermey. "What have you been up to?"

"I am a girl, Mermey" said Sue. "I was asleep until you came out on TV"

"I amagine you've been off adventuring with that daredevil friend of yours" said Mermey.

"And what were you doing?" Sue asked.

"Me? Oh, I've just been continuing my research on paranormal happenings and whatnot" said Mermey. "In fact, after our last adventure I became somewhat of an authority in the field!"

"I didn't know that" said Sue.

"But enough about that" said Mermery. "Let me fill you in on our ghostly predicament!"

"Alright, Mermey" said Sue.

"See that on the screen?" Mermey asked.

"Yes, I see that" said Sue.

"That there is the Dark Moon" said Mermey. "It's a mysterious celestial body that has a pacifying effect on all of the ghosts in Evershade Valley"

"Now I know what a dark moon is" said Sue.

"When I heard about it, I jumped at the rare chance to study ghosts in a peaceful environment" said Mermey. "It was incredible, Sue! I was doing some of the best research of my long and storied career!"

"That's great, Mermey" said Sue.

"That is, until something snapped inside the ghosts and they suddenly got all hostile!" said Mermey. "It got so bad, I had to escape from the Gloomy Manor and hide hare, where the ghosts can't find me"

"They are bad, Mermey" said Sue.

"Of course, I'm not one to sit around and twiddle my thumbs" said Mermey. "I wanted to know why the ghosts freaked out. So, I settled in and did some research to figure out what had happened. That's when I discovered something truly astonishing: The Dark Moon had vanished from the sky!"

"I'll help you look for it" said Sue.

"And on top of that, the whole of Evershade Valley has become enveloped in an eerie fog" said Mermey. "Now, I can't be sure, but I think the disappearance of the Dark Moon is what caused all this mess"

"That is bad, Mermey" said Sue.

"And what a mess it is!" said Mermey. "If we don't do something about it, the ghosts might leave this valley and terrorize the world beyond!"

"That will be bad" said Sue.

"Worst still, my research will go to waste!" said Mermey. "We can't let that happen, Sue! Now, I've good news and I've got bad news. Wait here"

He showed Sue the first piece of the moon.

"The good news is that I found a fragment of the Dark Moon nearby!" said Mermey. "But the bad news is that I found a fragment of the Dark Moon nearby, meaning the thing's broken"

"I will find them" said Sue.

"And this Dark Moon piece seems to be corrupted by some sort of energy…" said Mermey. "I reckon it's a disruptive energy that suppresses the Dark Moon's ability to pacify ghosts!"

"That is true" said Sue.

"But lucky for us, I've got inventions for all kinds of situations!' said Mermey. "Stand back, Sue"

He brought out the turntable and it cleans out the dust from the Dark Moon. Then, the path to the first mansion is clear.

"Heh heh! I've done it, Sue!" said Mermey. "It seems to have regained its original power!"

"That's great" said Sue.

"And did you hear that whooshing noise outside, youngster?" Mermey asked. "Let me check my instruments"

"I'm hearing it" said Sue.

"Criminy!" said Mermey. "All the fog around this Bunker… is gone!"

"I saw it, Mermey" said Sue.

"Quick! Let's take a look at a map of Evershade Valley" said Mermey.

They look at it and saw that there was only one mansion while the rest is covered.

"Sue, do you know what this means?" Mermey asked. "We should be able to reach the Gloomy Manor now! But more importantly, it means that restoring the Dark Moon will solve our problems!"

"That's good" said Sue.

"If we find all the Dark Moon pieces, the fog in the valley will vanish the ghosts will return to normal" said Mermey. "But until then, all those ghosts will need to be contained. That's where you come in, Sue"

"I don't want to go" said Sue.

"Why, you're the best ghost wrangler I know, Sue" said Mermey. "Coincidentally, you're also the only ghost wrangler I know…"

"I know that" said Sue.

"So, what do you say, young feller?" Mermey asked. "Will help me capture the ghosts and restore the Dark Moon?"

"Yes, I would, Mermey" said Sue.

"Ho ho! Of course, you will! It'll be just like old times" said Mermey.

Sue was looking terrified.

"What're ya scared of, Sue? It's just a few harmless ghosts" said Mermey. "Well…a few hundred ghosts. And they're not exactly harmless"

"I know" said Sue.

"But looky here – with my brains and your…ah…your…" said Mermey. "Hmm. We're in a bit of a pickle here, aren't we?"

"Yes, we are, Mermey" said Sue.

"Well, the only way out of this mess is to restore the Dark Moon" said Mermey. "Which means you're going to need some-hunting gear, Sue!"

"I will get that" said Sue.

"But you wouldn't know it – I left my new Poltergust 5000 somewhere inside the Gloomy Manor" said Mermey. "So, now that I've cleared that blasted fog from around the place, I'm sending you in after it!"

"Okay, Mermey" said Sue.

Mermey shows Sue a new video phone.

"Look familiar?" Mermey asked. "This customized handheld console has an interactive map of the Gloomy Manor on it"

"That looks different" said Sue.

"It'll also allow me to communicate with you while you're exploring" said Mermey.

He gave it to Sue and throws a flashlight at her.

"And it's mighty dark in there, so, you'll want this flashlight" said Mermey.

"I'll use that" said Sue.

"Okay, youngster" said Mermey. "Let's test the video phone"

They test it and Sue hears the ringtone. Then, she answered it.

"All righty. Now check your map – I'm marking an important location there" said Mermey.

Sue saw the garage on the map.

"That's the garage. I think that's where I left the Poltergust 5000" said Mermey. "You ready, Sue?"

"I'm ready now" said Sue.

"I'll zap you to the Gloomy Manor with my new and largely untested Pixelator!" said Mermey. "Let's hope all of the pixels make it this time. Heh heh…"

"Let's do it" said Sue.

"Hold on to your ponytail" said Mermey.

The Pixelator turns on from the screen and pixelized Sue as she is going to the Gloomy Manor. See what happens in the next chapter.


	2. A Good Ghost

The camera turns on and Sue came out of it when she was coming from the Pixelator. She will be going inside the Gloomy Manor as a matter of fact. The Gloomy Manor is a standard haunted mansion located near the bunker of course. She has her own flashlight to see which way she is going. Let's hope that Sue will be careful inside the mansion.

"Here we are now" said Sue. "The Gloomy Manor"

She went there and turns on her flashlight as she went inside.

"Hello?" Sue asked. "Is anyone here"

"I'm here" said the voice.

"Who said that?" Sue asked.

"I am just a good ghost" said that ghost. "In fact, I didn't mean to scare you"

"It's okay" said Sue. "I have my flashlight with me"

"What are you doing with your flashlight?" A good ghost asked.

"I am trying to look for the Poltergust 5000" said Sue.

"Where is that at?" A good ghost asked.

"It's at the garage" said Sue. "Let's look for it"

While they are looking for it, they heard Sue's video phone ringing and Sue answers.

"Hello?" Sue asked.

"Sue?" Mermey asked. "Come in, Sue. You there, young feller?"

"Yes, I am" said Sue.

"Ah, there you are!" said Mermey. "I was worried that the battery died in the video phone"

"I thought so too" said Sue.

"But I turned the screen brightness, so it should be for a while" said Mermey.

"Sounds good to me" said Sue.

"You look a little nervous, son" said Mermey. "Try to loosen up a bit"

"I sure will" said Sue.

"Besides, tiptoeing about won't get us anywhere" said Mermey. "You can run by while walking. Now get a move on!"

"I sure can, Mermey" said Sue. "See you later"

She hangs up her phone.

"Who was that, Sue?" A good ghost asked.

"It was just Mermey" said Sue. "Let's go ahead and find the Poltergust 5000"

"Alright, Sue" said a good ghost. "I know where it's at"

Sue and a good ghost are continuing looking for the Poltergust 5000. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	3. Good Ghost Goes to Heaven

Sue and the good ghost are continuing looking for the Poltergust 5000. The good ghost will be going to heaven as a matter of fact. Sue will miss that ghost of course. Sue still has her flashlight on. She would not be going anywhere when she doesn't have her flashlight on. Let's hope that a good ghost will be in heaven.

"We are still looking for the Poltergust 5000" said a good ghost.

"I know that" said Sue. "In fact, I still have my flashlight on"

"That's good, Sue" said a good ghost. "A sky is lightning up, so we better hurry"

"Alright then" said Sue. "Let's keep looking for that vacuum"

Sue and the good ghost keep looking for the Poltergust 5000 until they went to the garage.

"Here we are now" said Sue. "The garage"

"I see a car" said a good ghost.

"Let's see what it has" said Sue.

She opens the hood and she saw the Poltergust 5000.

"Look, I found the Poltergust 5000" said Sue.

"That's great, Sue" said a good ghost. "Just in time since I see the light"

Sue saw the good ghost going up.

"It's a good day for us, Sue" said a good ghost. "I am going to heaven now"

"I will miss you" said Sue.

"I will miss you too, Sue" said a good ghost. "See you later"

She saw the good ghost going up all the way to the sky.

"He is gone now" said Sue.

She hears her video phone and Sue answers it.

"Hello?" Sue asked.

"Ah, you've found it!" said Mermey. "Good work, Sue"

"Thanks, Mermey" said Sue.

"That there is the new and improved Poltergust 5000!" said Mermey. "It's simple to use: Just turn it on to vacuum"

"I will do that" said Sue.

"Before you go haunting ghosts, why don't you test it out on some of the junk in that room?" Mermey asked.

"I can do that" said Sue.

"Go on! Give 'er a whirl!" said Mermey.

"I sure will" said Sue.

She hangs it up, turns it on and sucks up the sheet. Then, she saw that it was a treasure chest and opens it and found a key. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	4. A Bad Ghost

Sue has now found the Poltergust 5000. She uses it and the vacuum works as a matter of fact. She will be using it to capture the bad ghost of course. She will be finding a few pieces of the dark moon. She already found one when Mermey gave it to her. Let's hope that Sue will be capturing the bad ghost.

"I have finally got the key" said Sue. "The poltergust 5000 works"

She heard the video phone ringing and she answered.

"Hello?" Sue asked.

"How are you liking the Poltergust 5000, Sue?" Mermey asked. "Not too shabby, eh?"

"It isn't" said Sue. "In fact, I did like the Poltergust 5000"

"Just wait until you catch some ghosts with the thing!" said Mermey "There should be a few nearby"

"Alright then" said Sue. "See you later"

She hangs up the video phone.

"Time to clean up that big pile of dirt" said Sue.

She sucks up the dirt and the door are completely cleared.

"Let's find some more money until I see a bad ghost" said Sue.

She left the garage and began collecting the money in the entrance room and the mudroom. Then, Sue saw the key on top of the fan. She turns it on and the key falls down.

"I got the key" said Sue.

She went back to the entrance and unlocks the door. Then, she saw two bad ghosts and went to the room.

"That was close" said Sue. "I better follow them"

She did so, and she unlocked another door which takes her to the foyer. She saw the same two ghosts and went to the other room.

"They went to the other room" said Sue. "I see a green circular panel"

She was going upstairs until she hears her video phone.

"Hello?" Sue asked.

"Sue, do you see that green circular panel on the wall?" Mermey asked.

"I sure did" said Sue.

"It unlocks the door" said Mermey. "All you've gotta do is flash it with the – Criminy! The Poltergust 5000 is missing the Strobulb"

"I know that" said Sue.

"You won't be able to open that door without it" said Mermey. "Those pesky ghosts must've hide it somewhere. It looks like a little green lightbulb"

"That's what I saw" said Sue.

"Find it, posthaste!" said Mermey.

"I will look for it, Mermey" said Sue. "See you later"

She hangs up the video phone and went upstairs and saw the Strobulb on the ceiling lights. Then, she turns on the vacuum making the fan spinning and the ceiling lights going down. After that, she went downstairs and got the Strobulb. Finally, she puts it in the Poltergust 5000 making the flashlight flashes like a camera. The video phone rang again and Sue answers it.

"Hello?" Sue asked.

"Who, there, feller! Don't go flashing yourself with that!" said Mermey.

"Sorry about that" said Sue.

"The Strobulb isn't a toy – it's a powerful tool!" said Mermey.

"I get it now" said Sue.

"For one thing, it can activate any of my intentions feature green circular panels" said Mermey. "And it's mighty easy to use: just aim and press the button to flash. Try it on the nearby door!"

"I sure will" said Sue. "See you later now"

She hangs up the video phone.

"I see a door nearby" said Sue.

She went there and flashes it making the door unlock. Then, she opens it and went to the coatroom.

"What is the toilet doing here?" Sue asked.

She sat on it and pulled the handle which transfer her to the bathroom.

"I heard something" said Sue.

She opens the curtain and saw a bad ghost making it run away.

"Follow that ghost" said Sue.

She did so, and that ghost scared her.

"You are not going anywhere" said Sue.

She flashes the ghost and sucks it with her Poltergust 5000.

"I got one" said Sue. "Let's find the rest"

She went to the foyer and captured three more ghosts.

"All the ghosts have capture nearby" said Sue.

She had been working hard to find the bad ghosts. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	5. Bad Ghosts in Hades

Sue has captured four bad ghosts at the Gloomy Manor. They will be going to hades as a matter of fact. They were stuck in the Poltergust 5000 of course. They will be staying in hades, and the devil will put all the bad ghosts in the cage. They won't be able to escape from the cage. Let's hope that bad ghosts stay at the cage.

"Where are we?" One of the bad ghosts asked.

"You are in hades right now" said the devil. "In fact, you did a lot of bad things in the Gloomy Manor"

"We are doing crazy, sir" said the other bad ghost. "We were being captured by that some ghostbuster teen"

"That's what I thought too" said one of the bad ghosts. "We didn't escape from some kind of type of vacuum"

"That's what I heard of" said the other bad ghost. "It's unfortunate that we got sucked up"

"Silence, four of you" said the devil. "I'm taking you somewhere"

He took the four bad ghosts to the cages and locks them up.

"I don't want you to leave the cage" said the devil.

"How come?" One of the bad ghosts asked.

"Because you have no business to leave" said the devil.

They saw the devil left.

"Looks like we are staying on the cage forever" said one of the bad ghosts.

"It's better than that other one" said the other bad ghost.

"Exactly" said one of the bad ghosts. "I hate it when that happens"

"Same" said the other bad ghost. "It hurts very bad"

"Good thing that he didn't do that" said one of the bad ghosts.

"You mean poking our behind" said the other bad ghost.

"That one" said one of the bad ghosts.

"I just wanted to make sure" said the other bad ghost.

"Alright then" said one of the bad ghosts. "We are going to stay at our cage forever"

"That is true" said the other bad ghost. "The devil won't let us leave"

All four bad ghosts remain being locked from their cage. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	6. Dinner

Sue did a lot of hard work at the Gloomy Manor. She has been capturing a lot of ghosts as a matter of fact. She has also found all the gems there of course. She has found a second piece of the dark moon. She will be having dinner with Mermey. Let's hope that Sue will enjoy her dinner with Mermey.

"Sue, you can come out" said Mermey.

He saw the camera turns on and Sue came out from it when she was transported from the Pixelator.

"How was the Poltergust 5000, Sue?" Mermey asked.

"It is good, Mermey" said Sue. "In fact, I have captured a lot of bad ghosts recently"

"Where do they go?" Mermey asked.

"They went to hades" said Sue. "They are a lot more to find"

"Dinner will be ready in a bit" said Mermey.

"Are you making it?" Sue asked.

"It makes dinner itself" said Mermey.

"I didn't even know that" said Sue. "I have also found something that I wanted to show you"

"I wanted to see it" said Mermey.

Sue showed Mermey showed a second piece of a dark moon.

"Good going, Sue" said Mermey. "You have found another piece of a dark moon"

"Thanks, Mermey" said Sue.

They saw the dinner is served.

"Did it just make chili?" Sue asked.

"It sure did, Sue" said Mermey. "It can keep you warm"

"That's true" said Sue. "I don't want to get cold again"

"Me either, Sue" said Mermey. "Chili is good for us"

They ate chili and chat for a bit.

"That was a good chili" said Sue. "I really like it"

"Same here, Sue" said Mermey.

Outside, they saw another fog disappears reveals the haunted towers.

"Look, Sue" said Mermey. "A fog is gone for another place for you to go"

"Haunted Towers sure looks scary there" said Sue. "They were owned by the three sisters"

"I am sure that another piece of a dark moon is there" said Sue.

"I hope so too" said Mermey.

The haunted towers now appear on the map. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	7. More Bad Ghosts

Sue is now going to the haunted towers when she takes the Pixelator. She had already found the second piece of the dark moon as a matter of fact. She will be looking for another piece of course. She will be keeping an eye on the bad ghosts as they are inside the tower. Let's hope that Sue will capture more bad ghosts in the tower.

"Here we are now" said Sue. "The haunted towers"

As she enters the mansion, she saw a key to open the gate.

"Why is there a key here?" Sue asked. "This might let me open the gate"

She unlocks the door and opens the gate.

"This takes me to the Courtyard" said Sue. "In fact, I will travel to the right area to access the hydro generator"

On her way, she saw a slammer escaped from the ceiling.

"You will never chase me" said the slammer.

"You scared me" said Sue. "I will follow you"

She followed that bad ghost until she goes to the part of the room.

"Now, where is the slammer?" Sue asked.

She saw him scaring her.

"Now you won't find me" said the slammer.

She turns on the Poltergust 5000 and sucks up the slammer.

"All gone now" said Sue. "I see a treasure chest now"

She opens the treasure chest and saw that it was another key.

"The key will take me back to the courtyard" said Sue.

She exits the hydro generator and went back to the courtyard.

"A leaf is blocking the door" said Sue. "I better turn it on"

She sucks the leaf and the door entrance is clear.

"Let's go in" said Sue.

She enters and saw another bad ghost.

"I see you now" said the slammer.

Sue turns on the Poltergust 5000 and sucks another bad ghost.

"That was a close one" said Sue. "I will never see that bad ghost again"

She sees the spirit balls and sucks them with her Poltergust 5000.

"This lets me use the dark-light device" said Sue.

She continues doing her job at the tower. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	8. Back at Hades

Sue has officially caught few more bad ghosts during her mission at the haunted towers. More bad ghosts will be going to hades as a matter of fact. Sue had been working hard to find more bad ghosts of course. The bad ghosts were unable to escape from the Poltergust 5000. Let's hope that more bad ghosts will be going to hades with the rest of the bad ghosts.

"Wake up" said the devil.

"Where am I?" The slammer asked.

"You are in hades" said the devil.

"Why am I doing here?" The slammer asked.

"You have been sucked from the Poltergust 5000" said the devil. "In fact, you have been very bad today"

"Where are you going to take me?" The slammer asked.

The devil took the slammer to the cage and locks him up.

"And you better stay at your cage" said the devil.

He left, and the slammer is locked in his cage.

"I have been locked up in the cage" said the slammer.

"Same here" said the greenie. "That devil is very mean to us"

"I know that" said the slammer. "He puts the bad ghosts in the cage and locks up"

They saw more bad ghosts coming to hades.

"I see more bad ghosts" said the greenie.

"Same here" said the slammer.

"Well, I saw more ghost coming" said the devil.

"Sir, that girl sucked us up on some kind of vacuum type" said the greenie.

"I don't care about her or that vacuum she uses" said the devil. "Off to the cages you go"

He puts more bad ghosts in the cage and locks them up.

"Don't you ever escape from your cage" said the devil.

"We won't, sir" said the greenie.

"Was that another greenie here?" The slammer asked.

"It sure is" said the greenie. "He was frightened to be sucked"

"Did he put another slammer in the cage?" The slammer asked.

"I just saw it now" said the greenie. "He is stuck from his cage for good"

More bad ghosts are staying in their cages. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	9. Cleaning

Sue is now going to clean up the mess in the Haunted Towers. She has captured a lot of bad ghosts there as a matter of fact. She finds a lot of gems as well of course. She will need help to clean up the mess since she can't do it herself. Let's hope that Sue will clean up the mess that the bad ghosts have done.

"Wow, a lot of bad ghosts make this mess" said Sue. "I better clean this up"

Sue began cleaning up the haunted towers. She starts out at the greenhouse where the greenies use the shovel when she reaches the other side.

"Oh, dear, the greenies forgot to put away their shovels away" said Sue. "I better put them away"

She puts the shovels away.

"The shovel has been putting away" said Sue. "We always put away the shovel after we use them"

She left the greenhouse and went to the west garden. Without warning, she saw the carnivorous plant guarding the treasure that contains an emerald.

"I better kill this plant" said Sue. "I don't want them to attack me"

She brought out the watering can and pours water on turning them into a thorny plant.

"All gone now" said Sue. "I don't want to see those plants again"

She left the west garden and went to the courtyard. Then, she saw the pinwheel spinning.

"I didn't know that the gate has a pinwheel" said Sue. "In fact, I better open it with my Poltergust 5000"

She turns on the Poltergust 5000 and spins the pinwheel. Then, the gates opened, and Sue enters it.

"The hollow tree looks dark inside" said Sue. "I could not see a thing"

"It isn't, ma'am" said the man.

"Who are you?" Sue asked.

"I am the new owner for this place" said the man.

"Oh, I get it now" said Sue. "You can help me"

The man helps Sue to clean up the rest of the tower.

"Thank you, sir" said Sue. "You are nice"

"No problem, ma'am" said the man.

Sue did a good job on cleaning up the tower. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	10. Last Bad Ghost

Sue has worked hard to find pieces of a dark moon. The last bad ghost is about to come as a matter of fact. King Boo is the bad ghost that Sue will capture of course. Mermey was trying to pixelate Sue out to meet him in the bunker. However, the transmission was intercepted by King Boo and Sue was placed back to the illusion world. Let's hope that Sue will be capturing King Boo.

"Where am I?" Sue asked. "Why am I doing here?"

"You are at my illusion, you idiot" said King Boo. "You are not going anywhere"

"Why not?" Sue asked.

"Because you are staying here" said King Boo.

"I am leaving this place" said Sue. "In fact, I can't take this anymore"

She rans away until she arrived at the platform. Then, she saw King Boo slamming the platform and three spike balls came down. Sue uses one of them and hits King Boo.

"Time to do down, mister" said Sue.

She sucks the vacuum but King Boo as he is not defeated yet.

"I am not defeated yet" said King Boo. "I am chasing you at the hallway"

Sue runs away and went to the mansion hallway and she sees King Boo behind her. Then, she avoided the obstacles from the hallway and went to the arena where King Boo creates sand, ice and spike patches.

"I will defeat you" said King Boo.

"You better not" said Sue. "Don't ever try to ram me"

She uses a spike ball and hits King Boo.

"Time to defeat you" said Sue.

She turns on the Poltergust 5000 and King Boo finally went in there.

"I did it" said Sue. "I have defeat King Boo"

She heard the phone ringing and she answers it.

"Are you okay, Sue?" Mermey asked.

"Yes, I am, Mermey" said Sue.

"Good, I better take you back to my bunker" said Mermey.

"Alright, Mermey" said Sue.

"Hold on tight now" said Mermey.

He turns on the pixelator and pixelates Sue taking her back to the bunker. There may or may not be the last chapter of this story. See what happens next.


	11. King Boo in Hades

Sue has finally been captured the last bad ghost. The last bad ghost that Sue captured was King Boo as a matter of fact. He will be going to hades of course. Sue did a good job for capturing a lot of bad ghosts. He will be put in the cages with the rest of the bad ghosts. Let's hope that King Boo will be staying in his cage.

"Where am I?" King Boo asked. "Why am I doing in here?"

"You are in hades" said the devil. "She was capturing you during your attack"

"I know that" said King Boo. "And I failed to do so"

"That's why you were doing bad things" said the devil. "In fact, you will be going to your cage"

The devil took King Boo to his cage and the devil locks the cell.

"And you better stay in your cell" said the devil.

"Why?" King Boo asked.

"Because you broke the dark moon" said the devil.

"I didn't mean to break it" said King Boo.

The devil left as King Boo tried to reply him.

"Was King Boo the one who broke the dark moon?" The greenie asked.

"He sure is" said the slammer. "I wouldn't even break the dark moon.

"Neither do I" said the greenie.

"I am the one who blocked the entrance" said the other bad ghost.

"Who are you?" The greenie asked.

"I am the gobber" said the other bad ghost. "I am the one who eats food"

"Were you the one interrupting Sue's leaving clearing?" The slammer asked.

"I sure did" said the gobber. "She used a power surge to stop me from throwing goo"

"That is bad" said the slammer.

"I am the one who hides in furniture or any other objects" said the hider. "I flee to another spot if Sue found me"

"I am also the one to scare Sue and well as disrupting her when sucking a bad ghost into her Poltergust 5000" said the sneaker.

A lot of bad ghosts were stuck in the cage. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	12. Last Good Ghost

Sue is now going to see a last good ghost. A lot of good ghosts went to heaven as a matter of fact. She will be finding one of course. Sue have taken care of the bad ghosts. She doesn't want to see one again by the way. She hasn't seen a good ghost for a while. Let's hope that Sue will find one.

"I have just captured that King Boo" said Sue. "Mermey told me that I need up this place"

When she is cleaning up, she saw the last good ghost coming.

"Do you need any help?" A good ghost asked.

"Sure" said Sue. "What are you doing in here?"

"I am currently lost right now" said a good ghost.

"Are you the last good ghost?" Sue asked.

"I sure am, Sue" said a good ghost. "In fact, I will be going to heaven soon"

"Let's go ahead and clean up this place" said Sue.

They began cleaning up the mansion.

"A lot of books are a mess" said Sue.

"Let's put them in a bookshelf" said a good ghost.

They put the books in the bookshelf.

"We did it, Sue" said a good ghost.

"We sure did" said Sue. "There's a lot more cleaning soon"

"Let's go ahead and do that, Sue" said a good ghost.

"Good idea" said Sue.

They went to another room and saw the living room was a mess.

"Look at the living room" said a good ghost.

"I saw it" said Sue. "We should clean that one up"

They started cleaning up the living room until they finished.

"Help me pick up the table" said Sue.

"I sure will, Sue" said a good ghost.

They picked up the table.

"The table has been picked up" said Sue. "Let's put it at the right there.

They put it in front of the couch.

"The living room is clean now" said a good ghost.

"It sure was" said Sue. "We worked hard already"

Sue and a good ghost did a good job at cleaning. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	13. Last Ghost in Heaven

Sue and the good ghost have cleaned up the mess at the haunted tower. The good ghost will be going to heaven as a matter of fact. Sue will miss that good ghost of course. They have been working hard to clean up the mess by the way. The good ghost will see the light when he goes to heaven. Let's hope that a good ghost will go to heaven.

"Great work, Sue" said a good ghost. "That was a lot of work"

"It sure was" said Sue. "In fact, we cleaned up the mess here at the haunted tower"

"We worked hard on that, Sue" said a good ghost. "I will be going to heaven soon"

"You are the last good ghost to go to the sky" said Sue.

"Exactly, Sue" said a good ghost. "I am going to miss you"

"I am going to miss you too" said Sue. "I better rescue Diana soon"

"Where is she, Sue?" A good ghost asked.

"She is stuck at the portrait" said Sue. "Hermey is also stuck in the portrait as well"

"Who is Hermey?" A good ghost asked.

"He is an elf and wants to be a dentist" said Sue.

"Is he Mermey's brother?" A good ghost asked.

"He sure is" said Sue.

They saw the light came out from the sky and a good ghost began to up.

"Well, it's time for me to go now" said a good ghost.

"I am sure that I am going to miss you" said Sue.

"I will miss you as well" said a good ghost. "It was nice to see you"

"It was nice to see you" said Sue. "See you later"

"Bye, Sue" said a good ghost.

He went on top of the sky and the sky covers the light.

"He is gone now" said Sue. "He is also the last good ghost that I saw"

"He sure was, sis" said Margaret.

"I didn't know you here" said Sue.

"Just telling you that Christmas is coming, and you need to rescue Diana and Hermey" said Margaret.

A good ghost is happy to go to heaven. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	14. Christmas Party Planning

Sue has already saw a good ghost going in heaven. It was the last good ghost that she saw as a matter of fact. She put the dark moon back where it was of course. She also defeated King Boo as well. She is planning to have a Christmas party. Let's hope that Sue will plan for the Christmas party.

"That last good ghost is gone now" said Sue.

"He sure was, sis" said Margaret. "You are going to miss him"

"I sure will, sis" said Sue. "In fact, all the good ghosts are in heaven"

"You also defeated King Boo as well" said Margaret.

"He was mean" said Sue. "Did you the have the painting?"

"I sure do" said Margaret. "We better start thinking about the Christmas party"

"We can have ham for dinner" said Sue. "We can invite the ghosts except for King Boo"

"We better put the put the dark moon on top and the ghosts can be friendly again" said Margaret.

"Our friends will rebuild one, Margaret" said Sue. "The Christmas party will begin after we rescue our friends from the painting"

"Diana, Hermey and our sister James are stuck in it" said Sue.

"We can also light up the Christmas tree in time for the party" said Margaret.

"The ghosts can help, sis" said Sue. "Mermey will release them from hades and will start Diana and company"

"We can also open our Christmas presents as well" said Margaret.

"We don't want to see the bad ghosts ruining the party" said Sue.

"Santa can come and passes by" said Margaret. "We will be sleeping by then"

"Exactly, sis" said Sue. "I think that is all we got"

"That is a good planning, sis" said Margaret. "We already invited our friends for the party"

"Except for Diana and Hermey" said Sue. "We will need to free them"

"How can you do that, sis?" Margaret asked.

"I will use it with my Dark-Light Device" said Sue. "I will meet you at the Treacherous Mansion's Terrace"

Sue will rescue Diana, Hermey and James. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	15. Last Chapter

Sue is now getting ready to rescue Diana, Hermey and her brother James. They don't want to have a Chritstmas without them as a matter of fact. The ghosts are invited for the invited of course. The Christmas party will start once the dark moon will go back to its spot and the ghosts will become friendly again. This will be the last chapter of this long story. Let's that the Christmas party will be a success.

"I am here now, Margaret" said Sue.

"Great, sis" said Margaret. "I will hold the picture"

"There is a nail on the crystal" said Sue. "No wonder why it was cracked"

"I will hang it there" said Margaret.

She hangs it and Sue turns on her dark-light.

"Time to rescue Diana, James and Hermey" said Sue.

The dark light frees Diana, James and Hermey.

"Thank you for rescuing us, Sue" said Diana.

"No problem, Di" said Sue. "In fact, you are invited for the Christmas party"

"How was brother doing?" Hermey asked.

"He is going to free the ghosts when we are fixing the dark moon" said Sue.

"Here come your friends, Sue" said Margaret.

Sue's friends came and fixed the dark moon. Then, the moon goes up and brighten making the ghosts escaped from hades.

"The dark moon is back in its place" said Sue. "Let's go to the Christmas party"

Back at Sue's mansion, the good ghosts are now having fun with Diana and company.

"Thank you for rescuing us, Sue" said Hermey.

"You're welcome, Hermey" said Sue.

"I was completely stuck in the painting with them" said James.

"I know, James" said Sue. "A greenie is making Christmas cookies"

"I like having Christmas cookies" said Margaret.

"Same here" said Sue. "I don't want anybody to stuck in the painting again"

They saw a greenie is getting ready to take a picture of Sue and their friends.

"Get ready for the picture, everyone" said Sue.

The greenie took the picture, and everyone smiles. After the Christmas party, Sue hangs the new picture on the wall and went bad back to sleep in her couch with her new polterpup. The end.


End file.
